perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Roll Call
Starting with Eclipse, the Attendance quest was made into a daily quest which triggers automatically. Characters over 30 who stay in the game for an hour can get four rewards each day automatically. Previously, they would turn in the quest to and receive four items from the PW School Teacher, one of which can be turned in for prizes Once 30 of the Attendance Sheet items are accumulated, the best level 50 ring in the game can be obtained. As of 29th August 2017, 7 Attendance Sheets buy a 1.5 speed Flyer. Teacher is one of two ways to convert Attendance Sheets (the flyers sell for 10,000 coins); the other being the Transmutation Master Xolo. The PWI is in only one location in Perfect World: in the center of Archosaur, on the raised platform with the Bounty Hunter The catch is, players that have time to level up their characters, especially ones that have leveled a character before, and know the quests, will level up to 50 in less than a month, the amount of time it takes to accumulate 30 Sheets. The ring can be upgraded at level 70 and level 90, but by then, other rings are far superior, even the Emerald Meteor from the Lochmur Legend quest (and less so, its melee counterpart, the Silver Crescent, without the Meteor's dual bonus to the damage-dealing stat). The daily quest used to be called Daily Sign Out; it is now called Roll Call. It gives 2 Reflective Shards used in the Realm of Reflection, 3 Mystical Pills used in the Meridian system, an Attendance Sheet used to get Rewards, including attack rings, and a choice of Bless Boxes. The Bless boxes used to be chosen when received, one of three types: 'of Attack', 'of Defense', or 'of Both'. Now, they are received from the quest as a single type; the buff type chosen when used. The rings cost 30 Attendance sheets, and give +80 attack, which is extremely powerful for level 50, when they can be first equipped. They can be upgraded twice, for 30 more Sheets each time, for a +90 and +100, usable at level 70 and 90. Although the rings are shown as a double star ** blue at 50, purple three star *** at 70, and gold at 90, the reverse is more true-the level 50 ring is far more superior for its level, and much better rings can be obtained at level 90. For players who already have the best rings they want, there is the option to purchase Perfect Chi Stones for one Attendance Sheet each, or a Dark Abyss Mount for 400 (speed 9, and database does not show it as upgradable). As with almost all dailies, Jolly Old Jones excluded, quest flags will be raised for this quest each 24-hr period beginning at server time (Pacific Standard Time) midnight. However, the chance to complete it once it is obtained does not end at the following midnight; it can be continued the next day; the only way the player can lose out is to not start the next day's version before the midnight deadline. Because of this, it is possible to spend one two-hour period online, from 11 PM to 1 AM, and get two quests at the same time. If a character logs on one day, for however brief a time, the first hour can even be completed on the next day. Jolly Old Jones' initial bounty quest can be done this way, although his secondary bounty token quests cannot. See Also * Bounty Hunter * Lucidsilver Agent * Lucidsilver Envoy * Perfect Questmaster Category:Daily Quests Category:NPC